Sinful Secrets (Alphys x Undyne x Mettaton)
by TrashGhost103
Summary: WARNING! This is a lemon fanfic so it contains sexual scenes and descriptions. If you don't like these kind of stuff please don't read it Content: Alphys invites Undyte to a sleepover to have their "first time" together However thing go wrong when Mettaton shows up.. This is my first fanfic I've ever written in English so it might be full of gramar mistakes forgive me for that.


Alphys was getting ready for her date with Undyne. She nervously painted her claws. Her thoughts were racing in her mind and her hands were so shaky that she almost ruined her nail polish.

When it was done and dry ,she reached out for her phone to check her notes again. She mumbled words quietly to herself like if she wanted to memorize something.

-OMG I am such a mess what if something goes wrong or what if I accidentally hurt her. No.

I can't do this I am not ready yet.

She sat down for a moment to clear her mind

-I should have asked MTT for advice…. No.. No he mustn't know about that.

This is so hard. What should I do? Come on Alphys pull yourself together you got this - she was talking to herself like that when the doorbell rang.

-Omg Its her… Coming .. In a minute.

She ran down the stairs to answer the door. She hesitated a bit but she took a deep breath and opened it anyway.

Undyne was standing in front of Alphys smileing and carrying a big bag

-Hi Alphy' are you ready for the fun.. I mean sleepover

Alphys was blushing hard and she just nod instead of saying anything.

-Great now let's go upstairs. There's something I want to show you.

Undyne winked and pressed a gentle kiss to Alphys 's forehead then rushed up the stairs. The lizard girl just stared for a moment, her cheeks burning hot and blushing even harder when she heard Undyne's voice from upstairs

-Come on Alphy!

She shook her head to awoke from daydreaming and followed her fishy friend.

They entered the scientist's room together. Alphys spent 2 hours cleaning it yesterday although she know that dirt had never bothered Undyne.

-Wow Alphy you must have worked hard I can't even see a spider web in the corner. But you know you didn't have to.

-I just wanted to impress you -said the lizard monster still blushing.

-Like always. You're so sweet Alphy. But now let's get down to business. - said Undyne and she started taking out stuffs from her giant bag. - I have something you would love.

Alphys swallowed and started shaking.

-Tadaa! Check this out I have all the seasons of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on DVD. I know you had probably seen all the episodes but I haven't and since I know its your fave thing in the world so I thought we could watch/re-watch it together. What do you say?

Alphys was staring in confusion at her girlfriend and she was about to faint.

-Uh.. Alphy? You okay? You seem a bit stressed. Is something wrong?

Alphy jumped and immediately got back to reality

-Ah.. Ye-yes I.. I am fine. Just uh.. a bit nervous… Heh.

Undyne put the DVD case on the work desk and stepped closer to her shaking friend. At first they were just staring at each other. Suddenly the fishy warrior burst out in laughter and give her shy little mate a big tickle attack.

Alphys was very ticklish and Undyne know that this was the key to her to break her nervousness.

-Hahahah.. Uh.. Undyne stop..hehe I can't breathe ..

They giggled and laughed their heart out on the floor trying to catch their breath.

-Omg Undyne that was… Great.

-You feeling better?

-Yeah I.. Guess.. Thank you

They stayed on a floor for a couple of minutes staring at the ceiling.

-So uhm.. Undyne what have you wanted to show me?

-Oh yes almost forgot. - the blue fish monster jumped up from the floor and pulled something out again from her bag

-Look what I found! Its an official Mew Mew Kissy Cutie T-shirt. I have brought one for you too.

Alphys again looked rather confused than happy and failed to hide her confusion

-T-thank you Undyne but is that all?

-What.. Not satisfied?

-No it's not that… I love the T-shirt and everything but is that really all you wanted to say or show me? You said in our last date that we… You know… Gonna do… UUh..something else.. Not just having a sleepover and watching anime..

Undyne blushed a little and looked down at her feet turning her head a bit away

-You're right. That's not exactly what we planned.. I hate to admit but I am bit of nervous too.. I hate that feeling and looks like I failed to hide it… *sigh*. You don't judge me do you?

-No of course not. It's our first time so its normal to be afraid I guess. Alphys blushed but her heart beat slowed down when Undyne hugged her tight in the next moment.

-I love you Alphy - she whispered softly into her girlfriend's ear.

-I lo-love you too. - said Alphys

-Sooo. Now that we discussed this I have a few more things to show you. You're not stressed anymore are you?

-No I am not… I guess. -murmured Alphys

-Great. I had to make sure of that. Because we are gonna dig into the fun

Undyne took out another DVD and two mangas from her bag.

-Omg Undyne that's…

Before Alphys could finish the sentence her girlfriend pressed a finger to her mouth

-Shh we both know what this is and we are gonna watch and read it together. Maybe it might help. Are you in?

-Su-sure - said Alphys while Undyne turned on the DVD player.

-Cool! Now.. Can you check the lab? Just to make sure that the robotic creation of yours is not around. We don't wanna end up live on tv.

-Oh you're right I'll be right back - Alphys rushed out of the room looking for Mettaton but fortunately he wasn't home. When she got back Undyne got a bit undressed to tease her lizard friend. She still had her black jeans on, but she took off her shirt revealing her blue striped bra. Alphys was blushed (and got a bit of nose bleeds) and she covered her eyes at first but her fishy friend just laughed

. - Oh gosh Alphy please don't be so awkward. You're too cute. Haha.. Come here already!

She sat down next to her and Undyne pressed the play button on the remote controll and the show has started.

Mettaton was at the studio, filming his daily cooking show with Frisk. (He did not try to kill her like last time)

They made a nice strawberry cake together and the ratings went sky high. The audience loved when Frisk was involved the show. They thought she looked cute aside Mettaton as a tiny assistant.

When they finished the cake a commercial break has started and the star of the show went to the backstage to change his batteries. Unfortunately he forgot to bring extra with him.

-Oh shoot…

-Whats the matter Ton-ton? -asked Frisk who seemed to follow him

\- I forgot my extra batteries

-Don't you have a cable?

\- Yes I have but I left it home and charging with my cable took so long.. Hm.. I still have 20 minutes before I am out of power.. I could go home it's not far..

-I can go and get them for you if you'd like

-That's sweet of you Darling but I go and get them myself I know where I left them

-Alright Ton-ton but hurry we're on in 15 minutes.

-I be quick, promise. If I am late just give me a ring okay?

-Will do! -said Frisk and she waved as Mettaton left the studio

At the lab the two monster girls were reading one of the mangas that Undyne have brought. It was a hentai doujunsh iof Mew Mew Kissy Cutie

When they reached the last page Undyne tossed the book onto the table and started patting her girlfriend with a sly smile on her face

-Soo Alphy… what do you think?

-That was. A-amazing…

She was drooling a bit and fidgeted with her fingers

-. Lets try something then.. Shall we?

Undyne slowly took of her jeans and slightly shook her hips just to make Alphys even more turned on. She than clipped off her bra but hadn't took it off yet. She kneeled in front of the couch where her sweating lizard friend were sitting and pushed her big tiddies to Alphy's face

-You do it. Come on don't be shy took it off

Alphys grabbed Undyne's bra and slowly removed it.

-Wow.. Omg.. They are beauti..

Undyne made Alphys mute by shoving her head between her huge bombs. The lizard girl slowly started to lick them give her fishy friend a chill down her spine. Her nipples stood up in excitement and she let out a little moan. Alphys then stopped for a minute to catch her brearh then continued sucking her niples.

Undyne was shaking and moaning in pleasure and secretly rubbed her pussy with her fingers. She felt she was getting wet and she wanted more.

-Hey Alphy!

-Ye-yes Undyne? Am I good.? . Is it hurt?

-Not at all. You pretty good at this girl. Say.. Do you wanna try something else?

-Ye-yes of course bring it on!

Undyne stood up and pulled out an enormous the big sex toy in her friend's hand.

-Omg… U..Undyne are you serious? That is too big… what if it..

-Won't fit? Hah Alphy don't be ridiculous. - Laughed Undyne while she was taking off her panties. She then put the dildo into her mouth and started sucking it.

-Hmm delicious but just you wait..

She than gently started rubbing her pussy with it shortly after she stick the toy into her vagina letting out the hottest moan ever heard. She started pulling it in and out.

-Heh.. See Alphy? If it fits for me than there is no way it wont fit you.

Let's do it than! - shouted the lizard girl excitedly

-That's the spirit Alphy!

Mettaton entered his room and he spotted the batteries on the bookshelf

-Oh just where I left them. Now lets see how its done.

Alphys taught Metatton how to change his batteries and he knew it but somehow he wasn't sure this time.

-I am still functional with just one battery so I have to take them out one by one. And I need four of them...Hm..If I take all of them out at once I knock myself out..right?

He managed to change 3 of them but he couldn't insert the last one. With 3 batteries he only had 65% of energy and it might not be enough for another two hours.

-Oh dear I can't be that clumsy. Ah never mind I just ask Alphys for help. She must be upstairs watching those stupid cartoons. I have to make it quick I only have 10 minutes to get back in time before the end of the commercial break.

He walked up the stairs to get the scientist and he was going to knock on her door but he heard strange noises coming out of the room. It was moaning and screaming and at first he thought Alphys was in danger but he realized that wasn't the case. He recognised Undyne's voice as she was repeating Alphys's name. He heard the lizard girl's high pitched scream too.

-No way- he whispered… Shit..why here and now they have to do this…?

He took a peek through the keyhole but he only saw the fish girl. She was on top, riding the dildo with Alphys. His creator could not be seen. she seemed to be lost between the pillows that were on her bed.

He couldn't take his eye off Undyne. She was sweating hard her boobs bounced up and down to the rhythm that she dictated. She obviously dominated the game and from that point of view Alphys seemed like a slave. Metatton has never seen Undyne naked and the fact that she was having sex with Alphys really made him uncomfortable but somehow excited too. He felt tingly inside as a little zap went through his electric system. He got away from the keyhole and stood a bit further away from the door listening. He pictured Undyne naked. It wasn't hard when he heard her moan and scream like that.

-Oh my god.. She is hot.. He whispered.. - but I have to get going.. Still my legs won't move.. I am stuck.. Why is this happening now… I

I can't help it I have to…

he started fidgeting with that button on her chest plate and a moment later he felt his manhood rising up..

-I can't handle such erotic sound and.. Her.. She is so though but still sexy as hell. Those big Ttitts.. And the way she was sweating.. It made her… so shiny. She is priceless

Mettaton's hand was running up and down on his metal lollipop and he made it faster with every scream. He held back his moans because he didn't want to get busted but it wasn't easy. When Alphys wasn't home he always masturbated making loud moans and giggles. He bit his lips to keep his voice as quiet as possible. Suddenly he heard the lizard girl squeaking in a really high tone and it hit him. He knew that sound even if he heard it just once.

-Undyne.. I think I'm gonna break please don't stop now.

-I won't girl am close too.

-Alphys… He whispered her name to himself softly while going faster.

-Undyne I am.. About too.. Waaaah

She came and Mettaton as well. He heard Undyne's final loud moan but he only relaised his load when heard Alphys voice in climax. His semen ended up on a carpet and he didn't clean it up. He vanished as fast as possible before anyone could notice he was there. When he managed to leave the lab he just noticed he had 38 missed calls from Frisk and a few messages from Burgerpants.

-Fuck.. I forgot that when I am masturbateing all off my notifications, camera and microphone goes mute.. I have to make something up to explain why I wasn't there… Fuck Undyne Fuck you Alphys this is all your fault.

He groaned like that for a few minutes than went back to the studio.

Alphys and Undyne were lying on the bed exhausted and sweaty.

-Oh my god.. That was ggood...said Alphys still phanting

-That was awesome girl.. I am so happy… And also fuckin tired…

-Did.. Did I do good? - asked the lizard girl

-Are you kidding you were amazing and fucking hot.. But also cute.. Ahh.. Love you Alphy

Undyne rolled over and snuggled closer to her girlfriend hugging her tight.

Alphys hugged her back but didn't say anything. She felt overwhelmed by Undyne's sexiness and everything that just happened but still somehow she was sad and her stress came back as well.

-Hey Alphy'..

-Ye-yes Undyne?

-Don't you love me too?

-What..? Of course I love you.. Why is that so?

-Because I've just said I love you and you remained silent… Daydreaming again huh? Alphy I know I am cool sexy and everything but try to focus sometime… You cutie

Undyne kissed her passionately and petted her head.

-What time is it anyway? - asked the fish girl

-uhm..its 19:30

-Already? Well we should put on our PJs shouldn't we?

-Ye-yeah definitely - stated Alphys - but first we should take a bath I feel so sticky..

-Oh yeah I almost forgot abou that. You know sweating don't really bothers me. I just have to be careful not to dry out but that's not gonna happen anyway.. Would you want to bath together with me?

The little lizard started blushing and she only could speak nonsensically.

-I take that as a yes than. - smiled Undyne and tickled her girlfriend's belly

\- Alphy I swear to God we just had sex why are you so stressed… just relax. I am here with you.

-Hehe stop tickle me xd ahaha alright.. I am fine but you know me I am always nervous..

-I know you cute little weeb

-Hey take that back - jumped Alphys still giggling

-I will but only if you catch me!

-Just wait you stinker..

They ran around the room and a hall playing catch still half naked . The lab was filled with their joyful laughter

When they finished playing they prepared for bathing. Alphys gave Undyne a clean towel because she forgot to bring one with her.

-Do you need anything else?

-No. That's all

-Great I'll go and set the water temperature. How do you like it? Should I mix some salt in the water?

-Don't you dare. Warm and nice with no salt.. I am not an.. ocean man…

-Haha.. You mean woman.. Uh memes.

-Go and do your thing Alphy I'll join you soon. I just have to find my shampoo first.

-You could use mine if you like.

-No that's no good.. I am not picky but my hair can be a bitch when I use something else on it.

-Alright I'll wait you than

A minute later Undyne have found her shampoo but as she stepped out of the room she accidentally dropped her sponge.

-Fuck.. You just had to fall down didn't you? She bent down to pick it up when she noticed something on the floor. It was a strange pink substance that was stuck in the carpet. It seemed dry but when she touched it it was sticky and wet

-Eeew what the fuck is this? Probably it's a left over from one of Alphys's experiment.But how did it get there I better to wash this off.

-Undyne!! - the water is really nice and warm… with no salt!

-Coming Alphy!

She jogged to the bathroom while tried to get rid of the goop in her hand.

Mettaton was in his changing room sitting in front of the mirror but he did not look into it. His eyes were closed and he kept thinking of Undyne. He could not forget her beautiful body shining and glowing and her enormous titts and standing niples. Her face was a work of art when she was in pleasure and her red long hair was just a cherry on top.

By all that he felt he might get an erection again but suddenly he heard Alphys scream echoing in her mind.

-Alphys… Darling..I am sorry - he was murmuring silently an apology when Burgerpants kicked in the door furiously.

-Boss! Where the heck have you been!? I had to dance on stage live in a tutu. Do you know how embarrassing it was?

-I am sorry Darling I had a little… Technical problem … I went home for my batteries but when I got there I have been fully out of power so Alphys had to fix me up...good work takes time you know

-Heh I bet… Anyway we're done for today. They cancelled a show since you weren't here. See ya tomorrow boss.

When Burgerpants left Frisk entered the room

-Are you okay Ton-ton? You look a bit sad.

-Frisk Darling as you see I am feeling down because I let my fans down by lateing from my own show… This is so embarrassing - Mettaton facepalmed but Frisk grabbed his hands

-Don't be sad Ton-Ton your rating are still high and the audience loved Burgerpants. They laughed at him so much as he tried to dance on that ballerina outfit. Once or twice he even fell face down to the floor. It was really funny

-Oh what a relief. Thank you Frisk.. Well I think I am going home since the show is over for today. See you tomorrow Darling!

-Bye Ton - Ton!

The star stayed alone at his cabinet for a few minutes…

-Oh why is this happening to me. Why can't I forget her. She can never be mine.. She is with Alphys now.. Maybe that's why I want her so bad. The fact that she is already together with someone… Makes me even more crazy…

Mettaton felt his erection rising again and his pink knife just popped out unexpectedly

-Fuck.. Look what you've done? . Happy? You want me to cum again and again repeatedly? Is that what you want you sexy goddess? - he was talking to himself when he heard girly giggles from outside. Bratty and Catty were creeping around again.

-Oh god not those bitches again.. I hope they didn't see or hear nothing. I better go the toilet before they create a scandal.

At the lab Undyne and Alphys were having a nice bath together. The warm salt free water was cosy and relaxing to sit in.

-You know I have read a lot of hentai but I have never read this with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Where did you find it?

-Hmm Let's just say I have contacts…

-Undyne?!

-Haha.. I'll tell you later okay.. For now let it just be my secret

-You meany…

Undyne laughed and then looked at her lizard friend. She was chubby but her tits wasn't so big as hers. She was a bit freckled and her skin was smooth to touch. As the fish warrior was examining Alphys she noticed a small wound on her neck

-Uh Alphy.. What is that on your neck?

-What..what? - she petted her neck looking for the wound to cover it- It's nothing… Just.. Uh I had an accident while I was experimenting… HeheHehe it's nothing really..

-You sure? It looks like a bite

-Ye-yeah.. It kinda is… One of the Amalgamates bit me back than.. But I don't like to talk about it you know..

-I know. Sorry Alphy I was just curious. Anyway where is that robot. Isn't he supposed to be home by now?

-Oh you right he should. I put on my clothes than call him

-I am happier of he isn't around but we are going to sleep anyway so he could come home if he wants to.

-Undyne I know you don't like Mettaton but he is not that bad… He Is just.. Uh a bit self centered.. Never mind I'll be back - said Alphys wrapping a towel around her body.

Undyne nodded that reached out for her shampoo to wash her hair.

Mettaton was in the toilet masturbating. Everybody left the studio only he stayed, locked himself in that small cabinet.

-Why didn't I recorded that… That way I could have captured her in that position for ever.. Oh yes. The perfect position.. I wonder how is her pussy like during sex… Oh hot damn I can't handle this…

He just came and his system started rebooting.. When it was done he immediately recieved a phone call. It scared him for a moment. He didn't expect it.

-Ah… Oh It's just my phone.. *click*. Halo who is it?

-Oh my god Mettaton where the hell are you? I called you like five times. I started worrying. Is everything okay? - Alphys voice was shaky but angry as well.

-Oh Alphys I am sorry. Today I had a very long day and the show just finished… Uh I'll be home soon..

-Alright MTT glad to hear you're alright see you th..

-Alphys wait.. Is Undyne there?

-Ah.. Yeah she is.. We're having a sleepover.. W-why?

-Oh I was just asking.. Bye Alphys

-B- bye… click*

As Mettaton was stepping out of the toilet cabin he accidentally slipped and fell. A strong electric zap went through his body and a little part of his memory became corrupted.

-Uuhh my head.. I.. I hope nobody saw that.

He stood up and headed back home.. He felt strange and dizzy .

-Let me check my power level…

The display showed 100%

-What? I have only 3 batteries.. How is that… Ah Never mind maybe the display just gone nuts when I hit myself.. Let's go home

It was already past midnight when Mettaton got home. Alphys and Undyne were already sleeping peacefully.

Mettaton took the stairs and quietly entered his room not to wake up the girls. He found the last battery on the table where he left it.

He didn't dare insert it because he found it strange being fully charged up with only 3 of them..

-Maybe it's just another system error…

He sat down to his bed and decided he will write something into one of his journals . Although his digital memory stored everything and even if damaged Alphys always recovered it… He kept all of his thoughts and memories written and cherished.

He picked one of the diaries out and opened it on a random page and started reading it…

Dearest Diary! I finally got it.. Now I feel fully complete. When I was a ghost I felt nothing just emotions.. I never actually had the experience of sexual pleasure. I had just thoughts and fantasies … Even when I got my new body I felt something missing… cause at first I didn't have… that.. thing between my fabulous legs But yesterday my dear scientist friend gave it to me. She studied male anathomy for weeks before she even started working on in. She said: "I am feel more like a plastic surgeon than a scientist". I am a bit nervous to write that down it's still new and I haven't even tested it. But Alphys said we're going to test it tomorrow. I am really excited. Its not fully functional yet so I can't.. Uh use just now.. Wish me luck tomorrow.

-Tomorrow - said Mettaton quietly- I wonder how do you feel about this after 2 years Alphys Darling..

He grabbed a pen and picked an empty paper and he just wrote down the first word when he heard a noise.. He drew closer to the door to see what was going on.. Alphys's bedroom door was opened.. He looked around and he noticed that the lights were on in the bathroom.

-Strange.. Alphys don't get up at night to use the bathroom.. She only does it when she is sick or something so that must be… UNDYNE

A sudden electric shock hit him in the head and his vision became a bit blurry.. And his thoughts and voice was glitchy

-Undyne.. You. Se-sexxy goddess.. I will make you mine.

He felt his erection again but kept it under control. He started heading towards the bathroom

Undyne was washing her hands with a sleepy face

-*Yawn*- no soda before bed next time.. It's killing my bladders.

Because the sound of the running water she didn't hear Mettaton drawing closer. When she looked into the mirror she saw him standing behind her in the doorway. She gashped and turned round immediately letting out a quiet scream.

-Ah! What the fuck are you doing here robot? GET the hell out of here.. How did you get here anyway. Were you spying on me?

-Good evening to you too gorgeous.

-Good evening? It's the middle of the night you idiot and like all normal monsters I want to get back to my bed to sleep so get out of my way!

Undyne wanted to exit the bathroom but Mettaton blocked the way with his hands and body.

-What is sleep Darling.. Heroes like you don't sleep. They are always there in case of need. And now… a monster is really needs you. - Mettaton licked his lips and gave the fish girl a flaunty look

-What the fuck are you talking about? Let me out already or I tear you apart! -

Undyne was going to punch Mettaton but he blocked her fist and held it strongly. With his free hand he closed the door behind him and threw the key away (out of sight)

-Tear me apart huh? Sounds like fun.

Mettaton let go of her hand but pushed her against the wall.

-Hey what are you doing you trash bin? That hurt

-Just as I said.. A hero is always there when a monster needs it… And that monster is me.. I am going to make you mine Undyne Darling!

Undyne's eyes went wide and her throat dried out.. She was frightened a bit because she had never seen Mettaton acting like that but she was really angry as well. How dare he mess with her like that?

-Whats gotten into you? I swear to god if you take advantage on me I'll kill you you disgusting breat.

Undyne wanted to kick between his legs but he blocked the attack again. The fish girl however managed to jump out of him arms and she was ready to attack summoning a blue arrow

-Undyne.. Undyne.. Undyne I wouldn't do that if I were you. Oh hohoho.. - Mettaton has dropped a tiny bomb in the middle of the room but it only exploded in smoke. It made the fish warrior blind for a few moments and when the smoke and her vision started to clear she saw Mettaton again but he changed into Mettaton NEO.

-I would put that arrow down Darling.. For your own good.

-You 're not scare me with that true form of yours.

-I didn't mean to scare you anyway… I just want to have a bit of fun.

He approached closer and with a quick move he twisted her hand so she dropped down the arrow she was holding.

Then he grabbed her arms strongly not letting them go.

Alphys awoke when she heard the explosion.

-Oh my god what was that? Where is Undyne? Oh no whats is happening?

She was panicked when she smelled the smoke in the air. She thought there's a fire somewhere. She was running around in the hallway nervously when she heard noises from the bathroom.

-Undyne! Oh no

She wanted to knock on the door but she then heard Mettaton's voice.

-What is he doing there?

She bent down to look through the keyhole but she only saw her robot creation in his NEO form. Although she clearly heard Undyne's voice too.

-Undyne I don't know how could I be so blind not noticing how glamorous you are. When I saw your shining nude body I simply couldn't resist by your charm.. I wish I could have been Alphys position.

-What!!? How do you mean by…… Ohh you filthy peeky perv you were in front of the door?! Oh of course you were. I found your disgusting pink stuff on the carpet…. Ohhh you are SO DEAD ROBOT!! I KILL YOU!! RARWR..

Undyne pushed Mettaton hard away trying to escape from his arms. She tried to punch him on the heart but Mettaton hit her with his arm gun. And she ended up on the floor.

-Slow down you fishy goddess. I really like it when you are angry and I see you want to hit me very hard and you know what!?? Do it! Kill me you can!

You see I am most vulnerable in my NEO form.. One hit and I am dead.. Do it if that's what you want.. But do you really want to?

Undyne stood up. Hastitated for a moment groaning and shaking. The fire of hate was flaming in her eye. She was holding her arrow strong ready to throw it right into Mettaton's heart.

-I'd be more than happy if I could have killed by a so magnificent warrior like you Undyne but If you DO kill me what would Alphys say? Huh? … You would break her tiny heart if she'd known that her girlfriend is a murderer..

Undyne dropped to her knees groaning and crying. She wanted to scream so bad but she held it back She didn't want to give Mettaton the satisfaction to hear it.

-You *huf* disgusting *huf*... I Hate you so much

She then stood up throwing an arrow in anger into the mirror that shattered into pieces.

When Alphys saw all of that she started crying too but she put her hand to her mouth no to make a sound…

-Undyne please don't kill him I can… I'll fix him… And he wouldn't do anything funny Would he? He can't do that… He mustn't...oh..no

The little lizard girl was shaking but kept looking through the keyhole. she was incredibly sad but she always find the NEO form of MTT very attractive..She felt her pussy getting a bit wet and she hated herself right now for that.

-So what do you say gorgeous. Would you be my queen for this night?

Undyne didn't say anything. He raised her fist to her eyes to wipe away the tears . She then looked away avoiding eye contact.

-F.. Fine - she said finally with a shaky voice

-That's more like it.. Don't do any sudden moves.. Or you know what might happen..

-Grr shut up you bastard.. If I could flip your switch on your back I could beat the shit out of you…

-But you know I won't let you do it clever girl.

He lifted her chin then kissed her passionately .

Alphys was weeping in front of the door the tears flowing from her eyes..

-No that can't happen.. I this is not happening.. Is my creation really.. Doing this?

Why am I feeling this way..? I should be sad but I am.. Soo jealous.. Why didn't I recived that kiss.. No.. What am I thinking? I am together with Undyne now and it happened two years ago but.. Mettaton.. You.. you just broke our promise..

She felt her heart aching and she wanted to run away when something sudden happened

Mettaton grabbed Undyne's tits and started rubbing them. The fish girl was disgusted and annoyed knowing she can't hit him.

-What the fuck are you think your doing? Stop it right now or else..

-Or else what Darling? You can't hit me remember so If I were you I won't struggle either. Try to relax and let me indulge you.

Although Undyne would rather die than get involved in this with Mettaton but she couldn't help but groan and getting wet when he touched her. Her nipples stood up in excitement as the killer robot's fingers were playing with them. She felt his hands going down her to her pussy.. When she noticed that she tried to stop him but it wasn't very effective. He held her so strong she could barely move.

He reached her intim area and started rubbing it through her pj panties.

-Do I make you wet Darling? I see you're body is begging for something more..

-Get you hands off me you… Mmm

Mettaton blocked her mouth with his other hand that previously was on her boobs.

-Shhh.. Shut it. I know you want it too.

He slowly took off her underwear keeping his hand on her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. He gently stick one finger into her pussy and Undyne made a very high pitched sound as a reaction..

-Oh my what do we have here.. A soaking wet fish lady.. Are you still feeling confident dear?

Undyne suddenly managed to bite Mettaton's hand and by that he let her mouth go. She tried to set herself free but the robot was faster and forced her to her knees

-Seriously darling… calm down already.. I haven't wanted to do this yet but you don't leave me much choice..

With a sudden move he pulled out his erected member which was even bigger in his NEO form.

Alphys couldn't take it any longer.. She put her fingers into her panties ready to musturbate as she saw her creation's big daddy in action

-Oh my god.. Poor Undyne.. I am so angry, sad disappointed and turned on in a same time.. I belong to the trhash .. I am soo jelaous… I wish I could get the remote control or a switch on his back but… But I have to see what is going to happen..

She was still crying and she felt an enormous pressure..

Undyne looked disgusted but somehow amazed in a same time..

-Oh my fucking god why do you even have a dick..?

-So I can do this to shut you up.

He quickly shoved his metal penis into the fish girl's mouth and she responded with loud squeaking . He was soo big Undyne couldn't even put the whole thing into her mouth but Mettaton forced her to do deep throating. She couldn't breath and she felt more and more nauseous as he kept going harder

-Oh yes… Your squeaking sounds are music to my ears and oh.. .. Its so hot to see you choking on it.

Undye shook her head and a minute later she set herself free. .. She felt she is going to throw up but she didn't have time to catch her breath because Mettaton got behind her and lifted her up by her hips.

-Oh my.. Such a hottie boucing booty you have here darlin.. Don't mind if I do..

He took the opportunity to smack her on the ass and pull her beautiful red hair. He bent forward to take a sniff of her.

-Ah you're smell so nice and your hair is freshly washed… Like if you just prepared yourself for me tonight Darling!

-You are gonna pay for this robot… I'll make sure of it..

-Oh being a bad girl again? Darling you aren't comprehending the situation that you're in.. I know you're a kind of bossy type too but now I'M dominating the game..

He started rubbing his dick against his pussy makeng her jump and freak out a little.

-Don't you dare.. You're not doing this.. I AM NOT DOING THIS!!

Undyne was screaming those words out loudly in anger but the robot muffled her again

-Wow such a screamer you are.. Let's scream into my hands Darling!

He positioned his dick in front of her entrance and slowly and gently he got inside of her. She groaned and made high noises but her pussy was indeed wet and tight undeniably .

-Oh yes.. I have been waiting for that for so long..Your pussy is amazing

He thrusted in and out first slowly and than faster and faster. Undyne tried to scream but Mettaton blocked her mouth and her biting was no use this time. She started crying but she didn't know if they were the tears of sadness or joy.

-Oh dear! I didn't mean to make you cry. Here I let go of your mouth. I want to hear you whine.

Undyne however remained silent although she could shout. He was moving in and out and she hated to admit but it felt really good. She only made little groans and moans.. He then lifted his hand and wiped her tears. The fish girl spoke as she noticed that.

-Why.. Are you doing this? How many.. *huf* How many monsters did you have sex with like that? Or you've already got your hands on poor Frisk too? Hell knows what you're doing to her when no one's watching.

Mettaton became angry by hearing Undyne's words and he suddenly turned her round and grabbed her neck.

-I am many things darling but I am not a pedophile. Frisk is only 10 how can I lay a single finger on her. You however..

He suddenly stopped and pulled out his dick.

-If I look at you.. And if you look at me you can see how similar we are.. You shattered the mirror but if I look at your face it's like looking into a mirror

-Alphys was right you are a self centered bastard..

-Shh dear.. I didn't mean by that.. You see you and I both have just one eye.. My other eye is covered with my fringe because I am blind on that side. And you have an eye patch on your left eye .. I wonder what's underneath it

He wanted to remove it but Undyne struggled and turned her head away..

-Don't you. Dare.. Even Alphys haven't seen it yet.. Yes I am blind to my left eye so what? You should be fuckin happy by now. Now you kissed me fucked me raped me. Now you have me. You can add me to your sultry list you womanizer.. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANt FROM ME HUH?!

She was shouting but Mettaton didn't care this time.. He grabbed her waist and held it tight so she couldn't hit him. He slowly took of her eyepatch and dropped it on the bathroom floor

She had an enormous wound under it which still wasn't healed completely..

-I lost it in a battle against a human long ago.. I never talked about this. It's so humiliating.. How could I lost against a human? And how could he manages to took my eye. It's a shame..

She cried again and Mettaton let her go. She covered her wound with one of her hand and turned away..

-Don't be ashamed.. Look at me. Let me show you my eye too.

She turned back and Mettaton lifted his fringe revealing his blind eye. It was like his other one but it was blank white and lifeless

-Why didn't Alphys give you a new one?

-She couldn't.. I was meant to have two eyes but when she isntalled them an error occurred and she only managed to save me by making one of my eye blind.. So she built me that way.. But look at the bright side I have this lovely fringe instead.. And as a robot is not big of an issue having just one eye.

Alphys stopped masturbateing when she saw the following

-Uh Undyne you I would never judge you. And if you have told me this I could have invented a gel that heals your wound.. Still this is strange and I feel I am failed.. I thought I know my creation.. I did not know he had feelings for Undye too.

-You know what Mettaton.. Since you know my secret and already raped me.. We should continue.. I hate to admit it but it felt damn good doing this with you.. And that neo form of yours is pretty neat..

She started rubbing her pussy and made a teasy face.

-Soo what do you say robot? You haven't cum yet have you?

-My goddess I do as you say!

He then lifted her up and hugged her tight against his chest plate. Than placed his dick inside of her again.

-Oh Mettaton.. I don't care if you are a peeky disgusting self centered bitch boy. I just want you to fuck me right now.. But I might beat the shit out of you later for rapeing me..

-Looking forward to it darling.

He moved in and out her pussy was twitching and she felt his dick even bigger every time he hit her inside.

-Undyne your pussy is my second heaven your so warm inside.

-H.mmmharder Mettaton.. Harder. - she moaned

-Yes my queen.. As you wish

He kept going faster and hit her even stronger on the inside pleasuring her. Although this wasn't enough for Undyne

-Harder… is that all you've got..? Harder!

-I am sorry.. I am so useless.. My queen tell me what to do.. How should I make you feel good?

-Fuck me harder.. All the way inside my pussy.. Concure me… FuckFuck me hareder and harder.. Crush me.. Show me what you've got.

-Oh yes I will even drill you if that is what you wish for.

The little lizard girl had removed her panties and got back to fidget with her pussy.

-Oh Undyne please dominate me too like that next time..

As she watched she noticed that Mettaton's heart started to glow stronger.

-Oh that's not good.. I forgot if he is having a permanent sexual effect his batteries start re-charging .. And it seems they already overcharged.. If he reaches climax his batteries are going to explode.. Hm let me check the computer.

She ran to the robot's room to check his vitality on the hidden computer behind his chargeing bed..

-Oh my god one of his batteries is missing.. He must have forgot them at home and come back for them but forgot how to insert them.. Oh then thats how he could spy on us…I have to intervent but but how.. The door is locked.. Hm… Oh I know ow I just got my laser gun! Ho-Hopefully I know where is it

-Ah Mettaton… I Hate you so much but your dick drives me crazy.. I don't know how many times I came… ah squeez me harder… FuckFuck me moore

Mettaton remained silent this time.. He started lick her neck slowly, than he begun biting it gently.. When Undyne felt he is suckling on her neck and making gentle little bites she jumped and shouted.

-Stop it… stop it right now!!

-What's the matter darling.. I thought you might enjoy my love bites..

-Bites - whispered Undye.. She remembered the wound on Alphys neck and she started thinking - That can't be..

-Undyne darling is everything okay? If it hurts I won't do it again..

-You… - she jumped out of his arms leaving his member hanging - DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH ALPHYS?

Mettaton was standing there surprised and confused but a bit blushed..

-What gives Darling? Why is this sudden rage.. I..

-Shut up and answer my question!! And don't you dare lie to me.. So. DID YOU??

-Darling please calm down I don't know what is gotten into you

Mettaton was incredibly nervous. He didn't want to tell Undyne the truth but after she told her her secret he felt he has to… However he promised not to tell anyone

-Yes I did but..

And at this exact moment Alphys shot through the door with her laser gun.

-Stop Mettaton you gonna.. Oh..

She just noticed they weren't doing it anymore and they just stared at her in silence for a couple of minutes..

-Uh Alphy.. Why are you half naked- Undyne bbree the silence

Alphys has forgotten about her panty and she became red as a tomato and started sweating..

-Oh my god… Oh no I mean.. I CAN explain I… II wwas.. Uh.. Uuuh.. sigh.. I am busted am I?

-You ARE busted Alphy xd at least we know from who Mettaton inherited his bad habit of peeking..

-Ah yes Mettaton please turn round I have to restart you and recharge your batteries..

-Uhh.. Okay darling

As he turned round he noticed that Alphys got the missing battery in her hand… But before he could say anything he was already rebooting..and because of overcharging, his system exhausted and he switched into sleep mode

-I need to get him to his charger bed.. It seems he is having a system error again. I'll fix him quickly so.. Um.. you can continue.? .

Alphys was really embarrassed and she couldn't hide her wet legs either.

-Girl this machine really is a masterpiece.. Although I have a feeling you two are hiding something.. Am I right?

Alphys looked down to her feet avoided eye contact and nodded

-Please help me carry him.. He is quite heavy.. And in that form he even hotter.. I mean heavier.. Oh my god.. I'll tell you everything

-Haha step aside Al I got this

And she lifted him if he were as light as a feather and they took him to his room.

In the room Alphys quickly fixed her robotic friend than turned to Undyne

-I am sorry Undyne as you see.. Before I knew you I was alone.. And with Mettaton… well..

One day he asked me if I could make him more human like.. You know what I mean and I gave his manhood to him.. You can imagine how embarrassed and nervous I was by working on that but I made it.. And… And

-Carry on girl.. There is nothing to be ashamed now I just want to know what happened.

Undyne smiled and hugged her little lizard friend

flashback*

Two years ago in the lab

Mettaton woke up in excitement. Today was the day that they're going to test the scientist 's new invention.. He raced down the stairs singing good morning to Alphys with a top of his voice.. She didn't expect him getting up so early and in surprise she spilled her cup of coffee

-Gee Mettaton calm down… It's just 7 o'clock in the morning

-I know but you know what day is it today..

-Oh I know but.. Ahm.. About that I have something to show you. Before we're deep diving into the test

Alphys opened several porn sites on her laptop showing him what should he do during the test.. (basically she showed him how to masturbate)

-Oh yes I can't wait.. And how good is that I can do that alone too..

-Yes it's cool huh…

She was very embarrassed but secretly turned on too.

Later they got into the testing area.

Mettaton was laying down on a hospital bed full of wires and cables. He felt quite uncomfortable

-Uh Darling why am I tangled up like that?

-Because I have to know everything what is happening to you during the test and I have to make notes as well just to make sure everything is functional.

-Isn't this a bit too much Darling?

-Not at all.. Okay now everything is ready you can start.

Mettaton suddenly felt very uncomfortable and nervous. He already pulled out his penis and started rubbing it but he felt uneasy.

-Ahm I am afraid I can't do it if you're watching darling

-Oh god. Just think of something sexy and forget that I am here okay?

He tried his best but he was annoyed by her presence and the situation he was in.

-I.. I can't this whole setting bothers me.. How should I think of anything sexy when I feel like I am stuck in a spider web?

-But there is no other way I can make sure if it's working..

-But what if I have a better idea.

He suddenly felt his erection became stronger and he started lickeing his lips..

-Oh my god please tell me you're not.. I thought as a ghost you don't know nothing about these things.

-Hah darling if that was the case how could I even ask for a penis.. Think dear think

Alphys blushed hard tried to hide her face from him. She knew it would be hard for her as well to go through this but he had to make everything even harder.

-Uuh.. Just do it already.. Alone..please and when you're done we can forget that whole test.

-But darling I've already told you I can't but maybe.. There is another way to solve this problem… People mostly do this together with a partner right?

Alphys nodded and covered her face in embarrassment

-Than.. You could be MY partner..

-Mettaton… Please just… Stop it … why do you have to.. Arhg.. Why can't you just do what I say? At least for once?

-Alphys darling...i know you're obsessed with those stupid cartoons and I also know you love hentai as well.. You can drool an hour long in front of the screen watching hot naked boys getting it on.. And I am here.. Hot naked.. Begging for this test.. Could you leave me there hanging?

Alphys was turned away to hide her red face struggling from crying and humiliation

-How do you know all of that?

-Easy darling.. You shouldn't had leave your bedroom door open and moan so loudly. You just got my attention… I couldn't help it

She just stared at him for a moment.. His entire body was ultimately attractive and sexy but with this new addition he looked even hotter.. She felt her pussy getting wet and her face blushed harder.. She know she wanted it too but how could she do it? .. He was his own creation.. It felt not right but he forced out of her.

-Uh.. Fine.. Let's do it together than.. BUT promise me to never tell anyone.. And to never do it anyone again.. You are going to handle your sexual needs alone alright? Promise me!

-Cross my heart and hope to die Darling - with that said. He sat up and kissed her on the lips..

His tounge met with hers and it felt so good and it was sweeter than honey..

-Let my kiss be the proof. I if I kiss anyone who is not you than I am liar.

Alphys started to climb up the bed where Mettaton was laying. She managed to sit on his legs but she was nervous to make a move.. His pink knife was wet and glossy.. A drop of pink stuff on top made it so delicious looking that Alphys couldn't not resist it and put it into her mouth.. By doing so Mettaton let out a deep satisfied moan and petted her creators head..

-Alphys Darling… This is so nice.. It feels so good.

Alphys kept going deeper and deeper.. And he relaised small droplets of his stuff slowly.. It tasted like glue but somehow it was sweet and strawberry like.

She finished deep throating before he could cum..

-Best and first BJ of my life Darling

-Heh I bet

He touched his penis and looked into Alphys eyes..

-Can we continue darling?

-I don't know I am so embarrassed

Mettaton was confident although neither of them were dominating .. He wasn't the glamorous usual self as well. He was nervous too and tried to help his lizard friend instead

-I didn't want to force you darling.. At least we know it feels good when you suckle on it..if you don't want to sit on it that's alright Maybe we can

-No.. I think I can do this - she suddenly became determined.. She didn't wanted Mettaton to feel pity on her.. She didn't want to be the shy geek girl this time. She wanted to have it so bad anyway.

-You just made it clear earlier that I love porn. And I would be a total fool passing this opportunity

With that said she slowly sat on his dick. Both of them made a loud moan and as the pain of the first breakthrough vanished she started moving .

Her pussy got even wetter as she moved. She let out small moans as a few tear drop rolled down on her face.. She was a pure virgin and although his dick felt so good inside her she felt guilty doing this.. He is like.. a baby for her. She made him..

-Why did I have to make you so sexy? - She squeezed out the words between two moans but

he couldn't understand what she was saying.. His heart started glowing stronger in a more purple hue

Alphys felt a bit relaxed by the sight of the purple light.. She bent forward to kiss his forehead but suddenly he started moving to in a faster rhythm

-Oh my.. Mettaton slow down

Because of the sudden movement she fell forward and stayed like that for a few minutes. His dick felt so good that at first she didn't even noticed that Mettaton was licking her neck.. The next moment she felt his teeth and realised that he was giving her small love bites

-MTT… Th-That kinda hurts can you please stop biting my neck.? . Ah

Accidentally he bite through her skin creating a small wound

Ah… Alphys sorry I don't know what's gotten into me I didn't mean to bite you that hard but I am feeling so good I feel my jelly rumbling inside of me I don't want this feeling to end I want to be like thart forever.. I think I am abaut to cum darling

\- Mettaton.. Let's come together than

She caught up with his rhythm and a few more thrust later Mettaton relaised his pink load right into Alphys and she let out a loud high pitched squeak he never heard before..

-Thank.. You Alphys

She bent forward to finally kiss his forehead

-Shut up you sexy bastard.. Now let's check the test results and don't forget what you promised me!

-I didn't forget it darling.and. I 'll never tell I swear

After that Alphys climbed off of him and walked towards the computer.. The test turned out to be just fine

end falshback

When Alphys finished explaining her eyes were wet and she felt she is going to faint in over excitement.. Her face was burning up too

-Oh gosh

That was very detailed girl.. Uh you should sit down. You don't look so good

-I am okay just… Talking about this is so overwhelming.

Alphys sat down to MTT's bedroom floor and for a few minutes she just watch him sleep.

-What do you say if we teach him a lesson tomorrow… He Deserves it. He ruined our sleepover after all..

-Omg Undyne that's a bit harsh.. You know he wasn't fully conscious when he um did that to you. He had some kind of system error he couldn't contorol

-I wouldn't care if he was sleep fucking. I just want him to prank him in a hard way.

-Ah.. Fine what is your plan?

-Come closer I whisper it into your ear hell knows if he is listening or not

When Undyne finished explaining Alphys made a silent laughter.

-That's evil.. But I like it. Although I have to warn you that he would freak the hell out when he is going to see you

-That's the point after all

-You're right… Anyway I hope his action did not change anything between us… I mean I know he raped you but I am sure that he will be totally embarrassed too. When he is having a system error he goes totally nuts

-Don't worry Alphys its nothing… Besides now we both had sex with him.. I just lost my mind when I felt his teeth on my neck.. At that moment I was so sure he did that to you too. It is a kind of seventh instinct you know.. Did he make a wound on my neck too? Could you check?

-No I don't see anything and he didn't bit me purpose you know..

-I know I just lost my temper.. I thought he hurt you.. Anyway how long does it take him to awake

-12 hours

-Great than we are going to have plenty of time to sleep and prepare the trap.

They went back to the scientist 's room and had a well deserved sleep.. What a night

Tomorrow Morning Mettaton just opened his eyes staring at the ceiling.. His head hurt a little and he felt a little glitchy as his system got back to normal.

-Oh my.. What happened to me?

He had no idea that the two girl were hideing under his bed

-My last memory is that I was in my room.. I wanted to write into my journal when something happened.. Something with Alphys.. And someone else.. Hmm I heard noises from the bathroom and I went to check and there was.. Ah who was there?

As he was thinking about yesterday Undyne jumped out from her hideing place scareing a shit out of him

-Waaaa! I remember now!

He quickly slide under his bedroom cover but than Alphys appeared too and removed the blankets from him.

-Gotha bad boy.. - she laughed

-So do you remember now? What happened yesterday..

Mettatons heart started to glow in red as a sigh of embarrasment and he tried to cover his face avoiding eye contaxt with Undyne

-Oh look at you.. Scardy cat.. Now you are not feeling so brave are you?

His voice was very shaky but he tried to spoke

-G. Girls am can't we forget abaout this? Please.. I wasn't totally myself you know

-Shut up robot.. Now we are playing by our rules. Hit it Alphys!

The lizars girl pulled out a remote controll from her lab coat 's pocket and pressed a button on it. As she did so, cables were comeing down the ceiling to capture Mettaton. They got around his legs and arms and a minute later he found himself in bondage lifted up from his bed..

-Darlings please let me go...My show is starteing soon and I can't late again.

-Don't worry abaut that MTT

-You will be there just in time.. Fuhuhuhuh

Alphys pressed another button on her remote controll and a camera appaered from the wall, already recording.

-Girls.. You can't do this to me.. I am sorry for what I did but I swear I didn't film anything… Pleasing stop.

They pretended not to hear his words and just laughed

Undyne cath! - shouted Alphys as she threw a microphone towards the fish girl

-3.2.1...Hello Underground and welcome to the show!! .. I am Undyne. Leader of the royal guard and today my guest is none other the royal scientist Alphys!! Wohoo

-Hi-hi everyone. - waved Alphys to the camera.

-Today we are going to host the show instead of Mettaton. But we know you all love him very much so he is here with us too. Say Hi to the audience robot!

They stepped aside so the camera was focused on Mettato who tried to turn away to pretend he is not there but the cables didn't allowe him

Undyne suddenly stepped infront of the camera and started talking

-Attention viewers! The following show is for adults only so please if you're 18 I recommend you to switch of the tv before you're parents will ground you.. You have 5 seconds..

-Psst Undyne. - Alphys started whispering try to cover the microphone - What are we doing? The plan was that we embarasses him by reading his diaries out loud.

-Yes but now I just go a better idea just watch- she turned back to the camera

-Now than I hope everyone is ready because we are goint to have so much fun.

She started walking backwards to Mettaton's bed. She lifted his chin up than spoke.

-As you see our Darling dear star is right here all tighten up.

-Beauties if you're watching the show let me tell you that this is just a misunderstanding..

-Wow someone is very chatty today. Alphys could you lend a hand?

-Ay ay captain! - said the scientists as she handed over a duct tape.

-Don't worry dear it wont hurt.

She placed the duct tape gently to Metatton's mouth so he couldn't speak.

Undyne bent down and put her hand between his legs and started rubbing his intim area.

He only could make pitiful moans as Undyne toyes with him. Because of this sexual intervention his metal lollipop popped out and as it happened Undyne started lickeing it than put it into her mouth.

-You see dear viewers? Isn't he sexy. - Hey Alphys wanna join the fun?

-Oh you bet I am.

And there they were. Knealing new to his bad both of them lickeing his cock

He let out loud moans and a few tears as they were pleasuring him. They didn't let him cum after they finished suckeing.

-Now the real fun is just starteing dearier!

Undyne climbed up to his bed. She shook her booty into Mettaton 's face and then she sat on him to go for a ride.

-Ahh my fucking god thats even better than yesterday.. Yes dear viewery you heard right! Mettaton just had sex with me yesterday. He sad I was to sexy that he couldn't resist it. Ahh my he is such a charmer.

Mettaton wanted to scream and flee but Undyne 's pussy felt so god he couldn't help but moan.. He was extremely annoyed by having sex on tv but he couldn't do anything. He was trapped

The next moment Alphys appeared on the bed too. She sat in front of Undyne naked and she was playing with her fishy friend 's tits.. Undyne started kissing her and then she placed her hand into the lizard' s pussy which was already soaking wet

Mettaton felt his dream came true now he had sex with Undyne and Alphys too.

The only thing he was afraid of that how would his little assistant react to this.

He had no idea that Frisk was at home watching his show stareing at the screen.

-Wow Ton - Ton I had no Idea that you are in love with Undyne! And maybe Dr Alphys too

At that moment Toriel steppen in the room holding a freshly baked butterscotch pie. When she took a look at the tv she dropped the plate

-My child?! Tell me you're not watching porn,?

Frisk just turned round and asked.

-What is porn?

Toriel face palmed than she quickly turned off the tv

-Good lord please help me!

The next day the Undernet was full of with the latest show and the headline was read everywhere :_Mettaton the underground 's one and only Pornstar! _

THE END


End file.
